


Scraps, Successes, Rebels and Runaways

by orphan_account



Series: Mutant Dangan Ronpa [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Dangan Ronpa - Freeform, Dangan Ronpa 2 - Freeform, F/M, mutations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 06:09:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2640995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Failed mutant experiments are kept in the Enoshima and Kirigiri facility. More powerful than even successes, they are sadly kept inside enclosed spaces without anyway to get out</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scraps, Successes, Rebels and Runaways

**Author's Note:**

  * For [8VenomousQueen8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/8VenomousQueen8/gifts).



First were the successes. Junko Enoshima, queen of force fields, or Fashionista Tragedy. Then came Nagisa Komaeda, queen of the elements, gifted with the ability to do many things. They called her Elemental Evanescence. She ran away when her eyes were exposed to the cruelty of Jin Kirigiri. Mikan Tsumiki,or Electrical Evangelical. Then were the ruthless triplets, rebels, all of them. Peko Pekoyama, Lovely Light. Shadow Secretkeeper, Kiyotaka Ishimaru. Imprisoned Inferno, Kiyondo Ishida. Then the main three. The White Knight, Byakuya Togami, king of nature. Pixelic Petite, ruler of the game world, where anything was possible. She was named Chiaki Nanami. Lastly was Deathly Danger, Izuru Kamukura, who controlled the dead.  
But with success comes failure. A lot of it. And thus there were failures too.  
Nagito Komaeda, who was named Forgotten Frost. His power was ice, but he would not obey Kirigiri. Thus he became a scrap. Sayaka Maizono became an ice girl too. Like Nagito, she would not obey. Defiance became the nature of Sayaka Maizono. They called her Princess Porcelain. Hate welled up from the depths of the one known as Black Bride, mistress of poison. She was immune to poison itself. But her name is known as-Sonia Nevermind. And I am the one you know as Supernatural Sleuth- Kyoko Kirigiri.


End file.
